Nothing's gonna change my world
by Rockss
Summary: Su amor por Sirius Black la lleva a cometer un gran error al querer salvarlo de Azkaban, de la muerte. La alteracion del tiempo puede ser lamentable y peligrosa.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Podía notarlo en la mirada de todos los presentes, ya no se encontraban ni la desesperación ni la angustia, no, nada de eso. Un brillo de triunfo ahora reinaba en sus demacradas pero auténticas sonrisas, en sus ojos ahora empañados de lágrimas, pero que significaban felicidad.

Luego de salir como pudo del gran comedor, en la pared más cercana, a su derecha pudo ver su reflejo, se acercó al espejo para espiar mejor, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no se veía como los demás. Su rostro no reflejaba ni triunfo ni felicidad. Pensó por unos instantes, sonrió tristemente y se dijo estúpida a si misma por haberse preguntado tal cosa. Era evidente que ella jamás volvería a sentirse alegre luego de que aquel hombre de hermosos ojos grises la hubiese abandonado.

"Estúpido orgullo caprichoso el tuyo Black". Pensó, y al devolverle la mirada a su reflejo pudo notar como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Lo extrañaba... aun, y por el momento notaba que aquel sentimiento de vacío en su vida no volvería a llenarse, ni en unos años, ni nunca, y todo por el simple hecho de jamás haber tenido el valor de decirle cuanto lo amaba. Ahora tendría que comerse aquellas palabras hasta el día de su muerte, tendría borrar de su mente la esperanza de que quizás la próxima vez que lo vea se lo diga. No había próxima vez, no había segundas oportunidades y eso pesaba más de lo que se hubiese imaginado.


	2. La anciana

**La anciana.**

Habían pasado tres días desde la batalla que se había desatado en Hogwarts y el festejo de la victoria abundaba. Aquellos que continuaban con vida recordaban a los caídos como grandes héroes, como personas invaluables que permanecerían a través del tiempo, inmortales por su incondicional valor y lealtad. Poco a poco irían reconstruyendo lo perdido, acomodando lo que había quedado fuera de lugar y castigando a aquellos que habían estado del lado de Voldemort durante la guerra.

Una joven de largo y eclipsado cabello permanecía en una desolada y oscura habitación del Caldero Chorreante hacía ya dos días. Con su celeste mirada recorría cada rincón del lugar, como si buscase algo perdido. Era consciente que lo que había perdido no se encontraba allí dentro. No le importaba cuantas personas estarían buscándola en ese momento, no le importaba la preocupación de sus padres, no le importaba nada. Su nombre era Libby Dawkins, y sus escasos veintiún años hablaban demasiado de ella.

Estaba cansada, exhausta, decepcionada de sí misma. Nunca pensó que podía resultar tan débil, tan delicada, sin poder enfrentar la realidad que la esperaba. Qué pensarían los demás miembros de la Orden, o peor aún, de qué forma la regañaría ÉL al verla tirada en una cama a penas viva.

No había conseguido dormir desde que había abandonado Hogwarts, no podía evitar aquellas miles de imágenes que se le cruzaban al cerrar los ojos, y los ruidos. Esos inconfundibles gritos grabados en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez como si fuese una radio alojada en su cabeza. Pensaba en Remus, ¿por qué tenía que morir el también? ¿acaso la idea era que mueran justo las personas a las que amaba? Jamás se le quitaría la imagen de ver al hombre tendido en el piso, sin vida, al lado de su esposa. Pobre Teddy, pobre Andrómeda, qué desesperación habrá sentido al enterarse que su hija no estaría más, ni para ella ni para Teddy.

Se le presentaban las figuras de los Weasley alrededor del cuerpo de Fred. Le provocaba dolor, mucho dolor, sentía culpa de no haber podido evitar aquel crimen.

Si ella sentía todo eso no quería saber cómo se sentía Harry. Seguramente estaría confundido de emociones, feliz, triunfante, pero con aquella punzada en el pecho que le hacía saber había perdido a unos cuantos de los suyos.

Los ojos le ardían, pero no iba a ceder, no iba a cerrarlos.

"Solo los cerraría si al despertar las cosas fuesen diferentes", pensó en silencio, aunque por tanto silencio las palabras resonaban con gran volumen.

Ante aquel pensamiento procuro calmarse, no quería perder la cordura, tenía que tranquilizarse, ya todo había pasado.

"Ya todo terminó... todo".

El estridente golpe la hizo levantar su varita instintivamente, se quedó en silencio, en el silencio más profundo que pudo habituar, mirando la puerta, apuntando.

-abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí.

Una voz se hizo presente. Se le hizo raro escuchar una voz ajena a la suya después de dos días en pleno reposo. Sabia de quién provenía aquella orden y se lamentaba no haber podido permanecer más tiempo sola, perdida en sus pensamientos, porque lo necesitaba, tenía millones de cosas que acomodar aún, pero el tiempo se había acabado.

Volvieron a golpear, esta vez de manera impaciente.

-si no lo haces lo haré yo.

Sabía que lo haría, sabía que nada lo detenía y que cada cosa que decía la cumplía. Suspiro, desfrutando de su último momento a solas con ella misma, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla. La figura de un joven de ojos verdes brillantes y pelo negro azabache se hizo presente, cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó mirándola. Ella no pensaba hablar primero, podía sentir los ojos del joven clavados en su nuca, esperando por una respuesta a una pregunta que jamás había oído, pero que sabía que allí estaba, esperándola.

-¿y bien? -el moreno rompió el silencio, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿y bien qué? - le contestó ella, se mantenía aun de espaldas a él, mirando el piso.

-¿qué te pasó?, ¿dónde estuviste?, ¿por qué desapareciste así? ¡todos estuvimos buscándote!, pensamos que te habían llevado o peor aún que estabas muerta -no siguió, aquella voz increíblemente logró quebrarse. Tomo aire, al notar que ella no hablaría continuó-. Tus padres están muy preocupados, quieren verte y...

-Harry -ella lo interrumpió, su voz era casi un susurro, pero él pudo escucharla. Cuando sus miradas por fin se cruzaron ella le dijo- :perdóname.

Harry la miro confundido-. ¿que te perdone? pero ¿por qué?.

-me comporté de manera egoísta, simplemente eso -él la abrazó, sabía que aquello no era egoísmo, sabia como se sentía.

-no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada -la miró-, ahora, por favor, ¿puedes venir conmigo?, de verdad están todos muy preocupados -ella solo asintió y salieron de la habitación. Salieron a Charing Cross Road y se dirigieron a la esquina–. Usaremos la moto de Sirius, Arthur logró repararla, tenemos que llegar a Grimmauld Place, están todos allí -le sonrió débilmente y se subió a la moto.

"Tenía que ser esta moto, tenía que ser justamente esa casa. ¡Dios! ¡Dame un descanso!"

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa, antes de entrar al comedor Libby lo detuvo-. Harry –el moreno la miró-. ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente cuándo dijiste "están todos allí"? ¿cuántas personas hay aquí dentro?

Harry puso su mano en su nuca-. Pues...

No tuvo tiempo a contestar, la puerta se había abierto, de tal forma que casi terminan formando parte de la pared.

-¡por dios hija! ¿donde estabas? ¡Gracias Harry! -los padres de la chica sentían que el aire volvía a pasar nuevamente por sus pulmones, aunque Libby sentía todo lo contrario.

-mamá, ¿me das permiso para respirar? -la mujer sonrió, se apartó de su hija y mirando a Harry le dio las gracias nuevamente.

-de nada señora Dawkins.

-¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿dónde estabas? -la mujer casi no respiraba entre pregunta y pregunta, y se quedó mirando a Harry sabiendo que su hija no le respondería ninguna pregunta.

-ella...

-basta de tantas preguntas, pobre Harry. No importa donde estaba, ya estoy aquí.

-estábamos a punto de cenar, los Weasley están esperando, Molly preparó algo delicioso.

-gracias pero no tengo hambre.

-pero hija, no te ves bien, tienes que alimentarte, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

-ya cene papá, lo único que quiero en este momento es descansar -miró a Harry, él captó su mensaje, quería que la saque de allí.

-te voy a llevar a tu habitación -la chica sonrío aliviada y lo siguió hacia las escaleras. Se detuvieron en el tercer piso-. Esta es la única habitación que queda libre, aquí dormían George y Fred, pero George dijo que no quería estar acá porque... bueno tú sabes por qué.

-entiendo -se acercó a la cama y se quedó sentada allí, mirando a la nada. Harry notó aquel gesto de extraño vacío.

-Lib -ella lo miró pero aún seguía ausente-. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-sé que hay algo que te pasa, además del cansancio que dices tener.

Contuvo sus lágrimas como nunca, no quería demostrar que Harry estaba en lo cierto. No quería contarle que aquellas lágrimas deseosas de ser liberadas tenían una razón, y que esa razón era su padrino, no quería revolver una vieja herida en él, seguramente no tan vieja. El silencio se prolongó, más de lo que ella hubiese querido, quería estar sola. ¿Nadie entendía lo que era eso? Iba a estallar, echaría a Harry de la habitación pronto.

-bien. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos abajo, ya sabes.

Al fin la puerta se cerró, se tiró sobre la cama boca arriba, suspiró. Comenzó a buscar en sus pensamientos, revolver viejas vivencias, quería mantenerse despierta y esa era la única forma, su mente tenía que trabajar, buscar, acomodar, responder. De repente golpearon la puerta.

-¿estas segura de que no quieres comer nada hija?

-segura mamá, quiero dormir, ¡buenas noches!

Los pasos se fueron alejando, al mirar distraídamente hacia la puerta notó un plato repleto de comida acomodado a los pies de la misma. Sonrió, jamás cambiarían. Después de todo la cosas no estaban completamente perdidas, tenía a sus padres, el resto de sus amigos que habían salido con vida. Era un amor diferente, pero que seguía siendo amor. Cerró los ojos.

"solo los estoy cerrando, no voy a dormir"

Pero a quién engañaba, aquello se sintió tan placentero, acomodó sus manos hacia los costados y se quedó allí.

Se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas, a su alrededor había mucha gente, hablando, sonriendo, brindando. ¿Por qué brindaban? Pudo ver a Remus, quien al cruzar mirada con ella, levantó su copa y le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto, feliz, radiante. Alguien la tomó de la cintura, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, al volverse vio aquella sonrisa inconfundible, sus ojos grises brillaban como nunca. Lo abrazó. Qué cálidos eran sus brazos, se sentía tan segura allí. Quería decirle algo, lo miró, abrió su boca, sin embargo las palabras no lograban sonar, se esforzaba, pero era en vano. La sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció poco a poco, ahora la contemplaban un par de ojos que transmitían lamento, tristeza.

La hermosa figura se alejó, adentrándose en la oscuridad que ahora la rodeaba. Una risa, le escocía los oídos, era conocida, resonando cada vez más y más cerca. Al darse vuelta vislumbró la silueta de aquella mujer que aborrecía más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Aquella que había celebrado triunfante al arrebatarle la vida a Sirius. La miró a los ojos, dejo de reír.

Comenzó a temblar, aquella mirada le producía pánico, pero a la vez odio, asco. La mujer la apuntó con su varita. Ella rápidamente buscó en su bolsillo, el horror la acorraló, no tenía varita, estaba indefensa. La mujer soltó una última carcajada, y luego sin previo aviso gritó las palabras de la muerte.

Parecía como si su corazón quisiera romper su pecho y salirse. No le importó la hora, no le importó si corría peligro, quería alejarse de la casa lo antes posible. Ahora entendía cómo se sintió Sirius cuando permaneció escondido en la casa y le confesó que una de las cosas que más anhelaba en el mundo era dar un corto paseo por la calle.

Caminó y caminó. Malditos sueños. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura?, sabía perfectamente que Bellatrix estaba muerta, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Había sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla horrible que le entrecortaba la respiración. Por otro lado, había sido reconfortante ver a Sirius, era la primera vez que soñaba con él. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir cómo era abrazarlo.

"que estúpida, como si hubiese sido un abrazo de verdad. Fue un simple e insignificante sueño"

Había llegado a un pequeño parque al que jamás había logrado ubicar. Repleto de flores y unos cuantos árboles que con sus sombras formaban extrañas siluetas en el verde pasto y rompían el silencio de la noche al agitar sus hojas. Vislumbró un solitario banco pasando las desgastadas hamacas a su derecha. Se sentó en él. Miró hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos, una curiosa ráfaga de viento la había envuelto. Le gustaba sentir el aire fresco rozando su rostro. Al suspirar se dio cuenta de que su pulso ya era normal, el susto se le había ido. Supo que había tomado una decisión un tanto arrebatada al salir de la casa de esa forma, ni si quiera sabía qué hora era, pero de alguien había aprendido a ser así, "el riesgo es lo que le da un toque de diversión". Sonrió abiertamente, luego pensó.

"mira cómo terminó él por confiarse tanto"

Un nudo había comenzado a formarse en su garganta cuando alguien le habló.

-las cosas no están perdidas del todo, querida.

Dio un salto y se separó rápidamente del banco, había una mujer, no podía asegurarse cómo lucia, estaba totalmente cubierta por una capa, lo único que podía notar eran la punta de sus dedos y a juzgar por su voz ésta era de una anciana.

-perdón, yo pensé que el banco estaba vacío -las palabras apenas pudieron salir.

-dime, ¿tanto lo querías?

Libby miró a su alrededor, no estaba segura de si esa pregunta iba dirigida a ella-. Me está hablando a mí?.

-niña tonta -manifestó con voz calma la anciana-, ¿acaso ves a alguien más aquí?, no estoy tan loca como para hablar sola, al menos no todavía. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contestar?

-¿si quería a quién?

-estabas pensando en un hombre.

-pues sí, de verdad lo qu... ¿cómo sabe en lo que estaba pensando?

-¿qué pasó con él?

-está muerto -esas palabras seguían siendo tan hirientes como el primer día.

-ya veo -Libby giró sobre sus tobillos dispuesta a irse-. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-no, perdón.

-dije que las cosas no están del todo perdidas.

-ah, bueno, ¡qué bien! yo mejor vuelvo a mi casa–a veces no podía ocultar su sarcasmo.

-puedes volver a estar junto a él.

-¿acaso no entendió? ¡Él está muerto! -comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-yo puedo ayudarte.

-no existe nada en el mundo que pueda traer a la vida a alguien -Libby entendió que gastaba explicaciones en vano, evidentemente esa mujer estaba fuera de cualquier pensamiento racional.

-hace diez largos años que me siento en este banco, ¿sabes?, hace diez años que la gente no me dirige la palabra, quizás sea porque me tienen miedo -la joven volvió a sentarse a su lado, sentía pena por ella-. Hoy lograste romper esa especie de barrera que la gente había construido alrededor mío, por eso -busco dentro de sus ropas durante unos segundos y sacó un frasco pequeño con un líquido verde transparente que parecía brillar-, te obsequiaré esto -y lo puso en las manos de Libby.

-oh, gra...gracias.

-son las ultimas gotas de una poción, te ayudará a recuperar a aquella persona.

-pero ¿cómo?

-antes de tomarla debes pensar qué es lo que te hubiese gustado cambiar de las millones y millones de cosas ocurridas en este mundo.

-¿y luego?

-la bebes y verás.

-bueno, gracias -miró el cielo, comenzaba a amanecer, tenía que regresar antes de que alguien note que no estaba en su habitación, no quería empezar a dar explicaciones-. Yo de verdad tengo que irme -se levantó del banco, miró el obsequio de la anciana en su mano y lo guardó. Quizás era consciente de que era una historia inventada por una vieja loca, pero de alguna manera sentía en su interior algo de paz, una armonía que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sonrió-. Gracias -dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar lo más rápido posible.


End file.
